All For Our Country
All For Our Country is the second episode in season four of . Synopsis When the Klinefelds, suspects in a serial murder case, are themselves murdered, Gil, Nick and Warrick suspect it's an inside job. Brass and Gil become divided, as Brass refuses to believe a member of law enforcement is responsible. Meanwhile, Catherine and Sara investigate the death of a football fan who is found floating in his bathtub. Plot The Klinefelds are found dead from gunshot wounds in their home. A pair of undercover officers were stationed outside, but were called away briefly to investigate a report of an officer down. Some clear fragments are collected from beside Cameron Klinefeld's body. Sheets and towels from the Klinefeld's murders are found in their laundry room. CSI Gil Grissom calls the phone that made the 911 call of an officer down and finds a discarded cell phone near the crime scene. He takes a sampler of an unknown brown liquid next to the cell phone. A neighbor boy saw a police officer knock on the Klinefeld's door while the undercover cops were gone, but didn't see him leave or hear any gunshots. CSIs Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown determine that the clear fragments and the brown liquid are from a bottle of soda that was used as a gun silencer. Lab technician Greg Sanders is tasked with searching the crime scene for a used soda bottle. The bullets from the victims are consistent with a police officer's weapon, but don't match the weapons of the undercover cops. Grissom suspects a member of law enforcement is involved and argues with Brass over it. Greg interrupts their argument to show them the discarded police uniform he found in a storm drain. The badge from the uniform belongs to Officer Fromansky, who claims he lost it years ago. While being interviewed, Fromansky insults Grissom for his role as a criminalist. He later approaches Grissom in his suburban and threatens him that some time in the future the crime lab may need police officers and they'll all be busy. Warrick compares a recording of Fromansky's voice with the 911 call and finds they don't match. DNA from a sweat stain on the uniform's collar also doesn't match Fromansky. Brass still doesn't think a cop is responsible, so they begin to consider others who work closely with law enforcement. Nick examines a shoe print from the crime scene that has an impression of the state seal from in front of the court house. They examine the shoes of everyone in the office of the judge who generated the Klinefeld warrant under the conclusion that only they had access to information regarding the Klinefelds' crimes. The shoes of clerk Stuart Gardner match the shoe prints from the crime scene. In interrogation, Stuart Gardner, a previous cop, reveals that he sees himself as a vigilante who corrected the failures of the justice system. On his way out of LVPD, Grissom passes Formansky in the hallway. Afterwards, he practices his marksmanship at a shooting range. Meanwhile, CSIs Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle arrive at a frat house crime scene where liquid is leaking through the ceiling from the second floor. Catherine and Sara find a dead man, Daniel O'Hannissey, in his bathtub. The water in the tub had still been running when his roommates returned at the end of the weekend. They find no indications of foul play in the bathroom. Sara finds red body paint on the inside of the victim's shirt, which leads them to finding that O'Hannissey was a sports fan. Autopsy determines that he died of a subdural hematoma. According to his roommate, O'Hannissey was a football fan who sometimes became involved in altercations over sports. At a sports bar he frequented, Catherine and Sara learn that he had an altercation that weekend with another patron, Blaine. Blaine claims that he didn't injure O'Hannissey, who walked out of the bar later that night. Catherine notices he's wearing a college ring that's been bent. They believe that he sucker punched O'Hannissey in the back of the head, which didn't create an obvious injury but did initiate the subdural hematomy which eventually killed him. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *John Doman as Judge Slater *David Andrews as Officer David Fromansky *Scott Alan Smith as Stuart Gardner *Paul Francis as Rich *Marisol Nichols as Jane, 911 Dispatcher *Lombardo Boyar as Jesse Commons *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Bill Nolan *Archie Kao as Archie Johnson *Skip O'Brien as Detective Sergeant Ray O'Riley *Blake Shields as Wayne *Patrice Fisher as Sports Bar Waitress *Andrew Leeds as Tom Bell *David Berman as David Phillips *Patrick Stogner as Bradley Small *Sandra Hess as Mandy Klinefeld *Brandon Kirsch as Officer Almada *Nate Torrence as Daniel O'Hannissey *Dan Chase as College Football Fan *Rudolf Martin as Cameron Klinefeld Music *'Get the Message' by Electronic. Trivia *Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who played one of the undercover officers, also played Denny Duquette on "Grey's Anatomy" and Negan on "The Walking Dead". See Also 402 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes